fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Elementals 2
'Elementals 2 '''is the second game in the Elementals Series, and serves as a sequel to Elementals. It follows even more Elementals journeying through space through Solar Systems, while an ancient evil that has returned is trying to destroy them all. . It was released exactly one year after the original game, and was in a bundle with it and the original. It was created by Boss Games for the New Nintendo 3DS, Steam, and Wii U. Unlike it's predecessor, it's also an adventure game. It was rereleased as a Nintendo Switch game at the end of March. Story After the Elementals explored Earth and began a civilization back on it, they began to have more advanced technology. Eventually, the Elementals were ready for the next step - exploring space. However while in the middle of space, Flame Elemental witnesses a planet exploding, and the debris launches itself at the rocket. Flame Elemental gathered a small group of Elementals consisting of him, Water Elemental, Electricity Elemental, and Frost Elemental. They set out to figure out what happened to the planet, only to then witness the rest of the Solar System it was in getting destroyed. Later back in the rocket, the remaining Elementals struggled to keep the rocket working. After the small group of Elementals explored a planet and found a clue to what may of been happening, they quickly got back to the rocket. Right as they reached it, they realized something wasn't right. They discovered that Life Elemental had suddenly collapsed on the ground. She was quickly rushed to the doctor they had on board the rocket. As Flame Elemental discussed with the other Elementals the clue he found, he realized that they were wasting time and more Solar Systems could be getting destroyed. Before they left, Frost Elemental figured out what was going on. There was some sort of ancient evil that returned which will destroy every Solar System - including Earth's solar system. The Elementals quickly sent half of the group back to Earth to warn the others, while the other half rushed to save the other Solar Systems. Once the first Solar System got saved, the Elementals went back to the rocket to report. They also brought back two new Elementals - Wizard Elemental and Dune Elemental. Meanwhile back at Earth, Life Elemental started to act a bit off. She started referring to herself in the third person, would randomly burst into anger, and seemed to be... evil. Assuming she contacted some weird sickness, she was sent to the hospital. When the staff at the hospital checked her room, they found that Life Elemental had somehow escaped. After the second Solar System is saved, Life Elemental is found in the rocket and is on a computer they installed. Confused, the Elementals realize that Life Elemental is opening some sort of map of space. It shows 10 more Solar Systems the Elementals have yet to save. Not realizing the Elementals are there, Life Elemental proceeds to get in the escape pod and has it launch her towards the 12th Solar System. The Elementals don't want to waste anymore time and quickly hurry up on their mission. Once the eleventh Solar System is saved, the Elementals hurry and reach the final Solar System. Right as they reach it, they witness one of the planets blowing up. They hurry and reach the next planet and get Bomb Elemental to defuse the bomb on it. They then have to head to every planet in it before they all blow up. After the bombs have been defused, they witnessed Life Elemental breaking into the rocket. Entering, they see Life Elemental exhaling some sort of thing - which turns out to be the evil entity behind everything. It then turns into a physical form, which transports them to the first planet it saves. The Elementals then have to work together and defeat the massive evil entity - which is in fact bigger then the entire planet which is also slowly crumbling behind them. After it has been defeated, the Elementals head back to earth and tell everything. They show concern to Life Elemental, who has to get sent to the hospital. It turns out Life Elemental suffered major injuries and that she may not make it. The final cutscene shows Death Elemental walking up to her hospital bed, and reaching for her hand. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to it's predecessor - using each of the Elemental's abilities, you traverse planets solving puzzles and finding new Elementals to use. It also features a Level Editor where along with levels you can create custom Elementals. On the Steam version, using Youtube you can change the music that is playing in the background. At the beginning of each Planet, you choose which Elementals you want to bring with you or the game gives you a set amount of Elementals. Going back after you've beaten the game helps you unlock secrets which can let you unlock hidden Elementals. Some levels will give you "Elemental Hints" which show you which Elementals you HAVE to bring for certain puzzles. Like the predecessor, you can also combine Elementals for new things to happen. For instance, using Flame Elemental's flames near Frost Elemental will cause Frost Elemental to become a Water Elemental. Flame Elemental entering water or getting hit by Water Elemental will cause Flame Elemental to become Steam Elemental. Elementals can also head through obstacles of their element and come out unharmed. You can also use two of the same Elementals to have a powered up attack AKA a Super Ability - two Wind Elementals, for instance, would cause a Tornado to sweep through the area controlled by you until it disappeared. Characters Elementals '''Bold '''indicates the Elemental is only available by DLC ''Italics ''indicates the Elemental is exclusive to Special Stages and the Level Editor '''Bold '''and ''Italics indicates the Elemental is only accessible via Amiibo and is exclusive to New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch Enemies Bosses Minibosses Updates DLC Reception After Elementals 2 was released, reception became a little more mixed than the first game. Now that it was more of an adventure game than a puzzle game, some fans of the original decided not to play it as they wanted just a puzzle game and not some sort of tale of saving some girl. Certain review sites such as IGN also complained at the difficulty of the boss fights and how due to the amiibo function being exclusive to two consoles, Nintendo Switch players and Steam players were left in the dust. However, the game picked up new fans and some review sites also praised it. Returning fans also praised the fact there were less Elementals so it was easier to choose what Elementals you want to bring. They also liked the ability to play youtube music in the background on the Steam version. They also enjoyed making custom Elementals in the level editor to give levels exclusive challenges. Trivia *Two of the new Elementals, Dune and Wizard, were actually the final Elementals requested by Golem Guy. *Amiibo Stages and all of that were originally going to be included, but due to that keeping 25% of the game from Steam players, it was removed. *The logo was created by EximiusMax *The page entered a hiatus from 3/26/17 to 4/13/17 so TheFireDragoon could work on other pages. Category:Puzzle Games Category:TerrariaBoss's Games Category:Boss Games Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequels Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wii U Games